1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing method and apparatus and a medium. More particularly, it relates to an information processing method and apparatus and a medium in which pre-set processing is adapted to be executed by simple operations employing e.g., a jog dial.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a computer operating system, having peripherals, such as mouse, keyboard or a video display, such as Window 95 (registered trademark) or Window 98, registered trademark, produced by MICROSOFT INC. USA, is known. As this operating system, such a system furnishing a task bar for providing a user with a visual cue, such as a button, is now in widespread use. The technology concerning the use of this task bar is disclosed in detail in Japanese Laying-Open Patent H-8-255066.
In the following, description is made by referring to this published reference material. The task bar can be used for furnishing the information on the currently active windows to the user as a visual cue, and for displaying the currently active window. The task bar has a start menu button for enabling user accessing to a menu for controlling the program launching, document opening and system setting.
In a computer system, an example of operating a start menu button on a task bar is hereinafter explained. The start menu button operates as means for opening a start menu operating in turn as a centralized site for the user to access the programs, documents, system setting or the help information. When the user points to the start menu button with a cursor of a mouse and clicks the lest mouse button, the start menu is displayed.
The start menu includes menu items, such as program, retrieval, setting or help. Of these, the program menu item permits accessing from the start menu to the hierarchically displayed program menu. On the program menu are displayed plural application programs and program loops that can be selected by the user.
Meanwhile, a sequence of complicated operations are repeatedly performed until the user selects the application program on a task bar having the above-mentioned start menu button to start the selected application program.
That is, the user first points to the start menu button on a task bar with the mouse cursor to display a start menu. The user then points to the program menu item form the start menu with the mouse cursor and clicks the left mouse button to display the program menu. The user then points to the display of a desired application program on the program menu and clicks the left mouse button. If the application program loop is to be displayed, pointing and clicking operations need to be repeated further. The CPU then starts the desired application program.
In this manner, the user has to perform complex operations repeatedly until the application program desired by the user is started, so that the operating system is difficult to use as a user interface. The same applies for the case of the user clicking a menu item such as xe2x80x9chelpxe2x80x9d from the start menu program to execute the desired processing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an information processing method and apparatus and a medium in which desired processing can be executed by simple operations employing e.g., jog dials.
For accomplishing the above object, the present invention provides an information processing apparatus including actuating means having a first actuating portion associated with a rotating operation and a second operating portion associated with movement actuation in one direction, and control means for monitoring the state of the actuating means and for executing a pre-set processing operation in meeting with each actuation. The control means switches an actuating window associated with the actuating means in at least two modes responsive to the state of an application program.
The present invention also provides an information processing method including a controlling step of monitoring the state of actuating means having a first actuating portion associated with a rotating operation and a second operating portion associated with movement actuation in one direction and for executing a pre-set processing operation in meeting with each actuation. The control step switches an actuating window associated with the actuating means in at least two modes responsive to the state of an application program.
The present invention also provides a medium for furnishing a computer-readable program including a controlling step of monitoring the state of actuating means having a first actuating portion associated with a rotating operation and a second operating portion associated with movement actuation in one direction and for executing a pre-set processing operation in meeting with each actuation. The program permits an information processing apparatus to execute processing of displaying an actuating window associated with the actuating means in at least two modes responsive to the state of the application program in a switching fashion by the controlling step.
With the information processing method and apparatus and the medium, according to the present invention, desired processing can be executed from plural menus by simple operations of e.g., a jog dial, whilst the user may be apprised of what can be done at present on actuating the jog dial, thus improving user interface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an information processing method and apparatus and a medium in which desired processing can be executed by simple operations employing e.g., jog dials, and in which an event setting can be made in agreement with the operations.
For accomplishing this object, the present invention provides an information processing method including a controlling step of monitoring the state of actuating means having a first actuating portion associated with a rotating actuation and a second actuating portion associated with a movement actuation in one direction, executing a pre-set operation responsive to each actuation and for accepting setting for the actuating means.
The present invention also provides an information processing method including a controlling step of monitoring the state of actuating means having a first actuating portion associated with a rotating actuation and a second actuating portion associated with a movement actuation in one direction, executing a pre-set operation responsive to each actuation and for accepting setting for the actuating means.
The present invention also provides a medium for furnishing a program including a controlling step of monitoring the state of actuating means having a first actuating portion associated with a rotating actuation and a second actuating portion associated with a movement actuation in one direction, executing a pre-set operation responsive to each actuation and for accepting setting for the actuating means.
The jog dial is responsive to the rotating actuation indicated by an arrow a in FIG. 3 to execute pre-set processing, while enabling the setting of an event etc in agreement with the actuation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an information processing method and apparatus and a medium in which desired processing can be executed instantaneously by simple operations employing e.g., jog dials.
For accomplishing this object, the present invention provides an information processing apparatus for starting a pre-set application program including actuating means having a first actuating portion associated with a rotating actuation and a second actuating portion associated with a movement actuation in one direction, and control means for automatically starting a previously registered specified application program when the second actuating portion of the actuating means is moved in one direction.
The present invention also provides an information processing method for starting a pre-set application program including a controlling step of automatically starting a previously registered specified application program when a second actuating portion of actuating means having a first actuating portion associated with a rotating actuation and the second actuating portion associated with a movement actuation in one direction is moved in one direction.
The present invention also provides a medium for permitting an information processing apparatus to execute a program including a controlling step of automatic starting a previously registered specified application program when a second actuating portion of actuating means having a first actuating portion associated with a rotating actuation and the second actuating portion associated with a movement actuation in one direction is moved in one direction.
With the information processing method and apparatus according to the present invention, a desired processing operation from plural menus can be executed instantaneously by a simple operation of pressing e.g., a jog dial.